


A Conventional Approach

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Airplanes, Airships, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Arguing, Awkward Grant Ward, Bars and Pubs, Bickering, Bodyswap, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Related, Chance Meetings, Community: 1_million_words, Community: gameofcards, Confinement, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Episode: s02e20 Scars, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Female-Centric, Femslash, First Meetings, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grant Ward Redemption, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Infiltration, Innuendo, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s02e19 The Dirty Half Dozen, Pre-Relationship, References to Canon, Road Trips, Second Chances, Spies & Secret Agents, Time Travel, Tropes, Truth Serum, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 AOS Drabbles for Game of Cards <a href="http://clarahow.livejournal.com/4729.html">Challenge #29: A Conventional Approach.</a></p><p>[EDIT 5.19.15: These were originally in order by the prompt numbers, but a few of them are in the same storyline as another fic of mine, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3894727?view_full_work=true">The Elephant on the Plane,</a> so I have reordered the chapters and labelled them all more clearly.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #4: Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant makes a tough call.
> 
> NOTE: This drabble is NOT related to 'The Elephant on the Plane'.

"Hello? Um, is this the home of Mrs Anna Ward?" Grant says, as clearly as he can.

"This...this is she. Who needs to know?"

"Mrs Ward, this is...I am Grant Ward."

He hears the gasp on the other end, and winces.

"You're...Christian told me that his brothers were dead."

"I'm...sorry to disappoint, ma'am."

"No, no...um, what is it?" 

"I need to ask a favor."

"Familial or -?"

"Investigative."

"I _only_ do tails now."

"I _only_ need a track."

And...awkward silence.

_Fuck._

"Legal name?"

"Not sure, but um...the name given at birth was Daisy Johnson."


	2. #5: Forced Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward take a wrong turn while infiltrating a HYDRA base.
> 
> NOTE: This drabble is NOT related to 'The Elephant on the Plane'.

"You'll be safer there," Skye moans mockingly, kicking at the door. "They won't challenge Ward when you're cuffed."

"Well, no one _did!"_ Grant says defensively, and her face falls from her acute annoyance into frustration.

"Not helping," she barks, and he raises his hands like he's pleading innocence. 

He'd been doing that a lot lately.

Skye turns back around, leaning against the door with a scowl. She twists her wrists, growling, and watches as Grant purses his lips.

"What? Not the circumstances you'd had in mind for seeing me in handcuffs?" she sneers.

"Something along those lines, yeah," he grins.


	3. #6: Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzskimmons takes a road trip.
> 
> NOTE: This drabble is NOT related to 'The Elephant on the Plane'.

“Fitz! I said left!” yelps Skye, smacking the dashboard.

“You did not!” Fitz protests.

Jemma pushes her earbuds in further, but her companions start arguing and render them useless. 

She pushes her blanket back - more theatrically than necessary considering neither of them is watching.

“You do recall, Fitz, that I offered to drive, oh, roughly 57 miles ago?” she poses.

“Yes, Jemma,” Fitz affirms, fixating harshly on the road.

“Roughly 57,” Skye mimics, in her horrid faux-British accent, still fiery with frustration. “And a half.”

“Fitz, stop at the next motel,” Jemma demands. “I think we could use a nap.”


	4. #9: Undercover (as a) Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You _know_ what.
> 
> NOTE: This drabble is NOT related to 'The Elephant on the Plane'.

Skye tosses the cocktail dress onto the bed, and calls out.

“Ward? You done in there yet?”

“Just…about,” he replies, and struts back into the room.

In a towel.

“Really?”

“Skye, I was in the shower.”

He moves closer. 

“Besides, to convince people we’re on our honeymoon, we'll have to act like a couple. That usually involves some…well, you-know-what.”

“You-know-what? Nuh-uh. Not that fast, cowboy.”

He's only inches from her now - she worries she won't win this argument.

His eyes meet hers inquisitively, then flicker toward toward her lips; her breath hitches, but she's the one who closes the gap.


	5. #3: Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever experimentation Lincoln and Mike could have thought to expect when they were captured, it was definitely not this. 
> 
> Set during The Dirty Half Dozen.
> 
> NOTE: This drabble is part of the 'Elephant on the Plane' storyline. See [here](http://clarahow.livejournal.com/6880.html) for details and a list of all the chapters, and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3894727?view_full_work=true) for "The Elephant on the Plane", the fic that this and the following Conventional Approach chapters precede.

"Yo, Lincoln?" Mike calls out. Or...maybe Lincoln does. It certainly sounds like Lincoln. "You there?"

"Depends what you mean by _there,"_ Lincoln replies, with a snark that Mike recognizes very, very well. Because it's his freaking voice. Coming from his freaking body - in the adjacent room. 

"The hell'd they do to us?" Lincoln poses, even though it's rhetorical.

"Who knows, man? I just know this whole white-skin, two-eyes, two-legs shit is a little...weird."

"Yeah, I dunno how you do _this._ I can barely sit up."

"Sorry, man. Usually, the mechanics are working."

"Eh, I'll survive."

"Yeah, you'd better."


	6. #4: Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara might not remember knowing Bobbi, but Bobbi remembers knowing Kara.
> 
> NOTE: This drabble is part of the 'Elephant on the Plane' storyline. See [here](http://clarahow.livejournal.com/6880.html) for details and a list of all the chapters, and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3894727?view_full_work=true) for "The Elephant on the Plane", the fic that these Conventional Approach chapters (chapters 5-10) precede.

Bobbi's leaving when Kara blurts it out: "we were lovers.” 

Bobbi stops in her tracks and does an about face.

“Weren’t we?”

Bobbi sighs, with a slight nod and manicured hands shoved awkwardly into her trouser pockets. 

“Yes, Kara, we were.”

Kara takes a deep breath. Bobbi braces herself.

“How did we…leave things?” Kara asks softly. 

“That’s not important. What’s important is your recovery and reentry.”

“Badly, then.”

“Like I said, it’s not important,” Bobbi says, with a weak smile that rightfully doesn’t reassure Kara.

"It's all a blur, you know, for me," Kara shrugs. "Perhaps...things could be mended."


	7. #2: Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like Grant has any other way to deal.
> 
> NOTE: This drabble is part of the 'Elephant on the Plane' storyline. See [here](http://clarahow.livejournal.com/6880.html) for details and a list of all the chapters, and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3894727?view_full_work=true) for "The Elephant on the Plane", the fic that these Conventional Approach chapters (chapters 5-10) precede.

"Dude, you are _not_ okay," the bartender moans when the - what number was this? - shot glass hits the bar again. 

Grant might have commented that he was too observant, but since he's decided to try to lay low and stop talking shit...well, he hasn't said much for a few days.

"Babe issues, man?" 

Grant pauses. 

"Something like that."

"Take it from me: ain't worth it," the bartender declares. 

"Not a girl out there worth startin' no apocalypse for, an' I don't get wholly turnt for nothing less."

"Thanks for the advice, but...you've never met _anyone_ like _this_ girl."


	8. #7: Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD gets a very unexpected visitor.
> 
> NOTE: This drabble is part of the 'Elephant on the Plane' storyline. See [here](http://clarahow.livejournal.com/6880.html) for details and a list of all the chapters, and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3894727?view_full_work=true) for "The Elephant on the Plane", the fic that these Conventional Approach chapters (chapters 5-10) precede.

"Director?"

"Yes?" Phil mumbles, a piece of a croissant still in his mouth. May rolls her eyes and speaks to the tech on his behalf.

"What is it now?"

"Got another teleporter. She's in lock-up now."

+

The girl looks so like Skye that he startles.

"Grand-" she jumps at he and May both, but her face falls. "You... _don't_ know who I am, do you?"

They shake their heads.

"Do you know _where_ you are?" May asks.

"I - um - _when_...am I?"

"May 2015."

"Holy shit," the girl gasps. "I was in May 20 _45_ when I left home this morning."


	9. #8: Truth Serum / In Vino Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD and their unexpected visitor, part two. 3 hours later.
> 
> NOTE: This drabble is part of the 'Elephant on the Plane' storyline. See [here](http://clarahow.livejournal.com/6880.html) for details and a list of all the chapters, and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3894727?view_full_work=true) for "The Elephant on the Plane", the fic that these Conventional Approach chapters (chapters 5-10) precede.

She angrily kicks the door of her cell.

"Oh, come on!" she whines, and it sounds like Skye.

May watches her in silence and suspicion; she waves her hands around, gets into fighting stances, leans against the wall just like May herself does.

She "isn't allowed" to tell them any details, not even her name. Apparently, it would create a time-space paradox. May was _not_ a fan. 

Maybe a little drawn to her, but she's sure that's because of her uncanny resemblance to Skye.

"We _could_ give her the serum, Agent May," offers Bobbi.

"We'll wait, Agent Morse," May replies.


	10. #10: Wing!fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...SHIELD and their unexpected visitor, part three.
> 
> Also I took this prompt really loosely but I'm totally into this storyline now and since it relates to current AOS events and I couldn't find a way to bring Sam Wilson in...this happened.
> 
> RIP Bus. But, as with all ends Marvel, not entirely.
> 
> NOTE: This drabble is part of the 'Elephant on the Plane' storyline. See [here](http://clarahow.livejournal.com/6880.html) for details and a list of all the chapters, and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3894727?view_full_work=true) for "The Elephant on the Plane", the fic that these Conventional Approach chapters (chapters 5-10) precede.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! <3

"You _sure_ about having her on board?" Bobbi inquires.

"My plane, my decision," May answers. 

Bobbi's discomfort is evident, but Simmons calls her away; Phil takes Bobbi's place, and sets his hands next to May's on the railing.

"You seem worried," May comments.

"Normally _I'm_ the one taking things at face value, and _you're_ questioning _me._ I'm...concerned."

"...Damn, I like having my plane back."

"Now I'm _really_ concerned."

She turns toward him.

"She _knows_ something. Hell, she knows _us._ I can't help but..."

"Because of Skye."

May nods, and knows he understands.

"I like having your plane back, too."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Elephant on the Plane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894727) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies)
  * [Kiss With a Fist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011070) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies)




End file.
